customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (January 23, 1984) Part 1
(As the girls get up, Velma and Daphne start playing around Simone and Lena's dolls and they levitate them from wall to wall. They last until Jacques, until annoyed by the spicy spray, makes them drop the dolls and ending the voodoo curse) * (The were-cats, recovered and reunited, start cornering the gang. The were-cats growl as they snap at them from a few meters back, trying to bite them. Velma looks over the moon dial) * Velma: Looks like your nine lives are up! * (Simone, Lena and Jacques look up the harvest moon, making them discover that they have passed the midnight deadline and do not get a chance to preserve their immortality. They turn into skeletons and disintegrate) * (The zombies, as well, are dying, returning to their deaths) * Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, what's happening to them? * Velma: The spirits have been avenged, Shaggy, where they can eventually rest in peace. * (The green aura leaves the zombie's bodies and disappear in the air. Everyone looks up the skylight to watch the aura fade away. A small ghostly spirit of a Civil War soldier briefly appears) * Civil War Soldier: Thank you all. * Daphne: I can't believe all this! And without our videotape, no one else will either. I have nothing for my show. * Velma: Yes, and the police will never believe this story either. * Beau: Don't be so sure. * (He takes out his wallet and reveals his identity) * Beau: I'm Detective Beau Neville. They're working undercover investigating the island disappearances. * Velma: Jinkies, where that's why you were digging around! * Beau: Yes, ma'am. Just trying to dig up evidence. * (Beau sighs disappointingly) * Beau: Not positive my superiors will buy this story, though. * (Beau picks up Simone's necklace. Daphne bends her knees down to offer Beau a resolution; an entire interview story for Daphne's season premiere episode) * (In the morning) * Daphne: You know, Fred, with all the zombies and cat creatures gone, this is a very romantic spot. * Fred: Yes. * (To Velma and Detective Neville) * Beau: The bayou casts a spell on its own. And no matter how long you try to solve its mysteries, it always keeps something hidden. * Velma: Oh, that was beautiful, Detective Neville. There's a bit of a poet in you. * Beau: I don't know about that, ma'am, but I would like to write detective stories someday. * Velma: Jinkies! I've always been crazy about a good detective; story, that is. I even owned my mystery own book store. * Beau: No joking. * (The Mystery Machine drives to the ferryboat) * Velma: Where's Scooby? * Shaggy: He's picking up peck of peppers for the road. Hurry up, Scoob! We're pulling out. * Scooby: Alright. * (He goes towards the ferryboat as it's about to take off with him, he tries to make it but he flies off and then, Snakebite catches Big Mona, as Scooby goes through and then Big Mona gets away) * Snakebite: Darn tourists) * (Then Scooby gets stuck on the door)